


Persuasion

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Fucking, Height Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alder, Cheren, the great outdoors and hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Pokemon Kink Meme. Prompt: Height difference kink

-x-

He didn't know how they ended up in this position. One minute they were discussing different meanings of strength and the bonds between people and pokèmon, the next he was pressed up against a tree, Cheren locked tightly around his waist. Even more baffling was how Cheren had managed to overpower him in the first place; he was the right height for a guy his age but compared to Alder he was _tiny._

"Listen, kid," he managed to gasp between the teen's repeated aggressive kisses, "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?" Cheren hissed. "I have a name."

"Well, _Cheren,_ " Alder says firmly, gently pushing at him, trying to loosen Cheren's vicelike grip, "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Why?" Cheren challenged in a rather forced-sultry tone, and Alder almost wanted to say _screw it_ , forget where they were and just give into his protègè's advances.

"We'll get caught," he said simply. "Doing things like that in a tent or a room at night is one thing, but we're in broad daylight."

"No one ever comes here," Cheren insisted. "Ever since Hilda's strange encounter with that strange pokèmon two weeks ago, the Lostlorn Forest is completely empty."

"You never know, kid- _Cheren,_ " Alder corrected himself. "What if some kids decided this'd be a neat place to go camping?"

"They _won't._ " Cheren kissed him again, grinding himself against Alder as he did; Alder bit back a groan and once again had to restrain himself from ripping their clothes off and doing Cheren right then and there.

"Kid-"

" _Don't call me that._ " A sharp nip at his neck. Alder grinned crookedly.

"Old habits are hard to break," he said. Cheren rolled his eyes.

"The more time we spend arguing about this the more likely we _are_ to attract attention!" he protested. "I know you want me, _champion._ " Oh, boy, did he _ever_.

"And the sounds we make while we're actually doing it won't?"

"Since when have you ever known me to be noisy in bed?" Cheren purred. "Come on..." He fixed Alder with _that_ look. Sexy and demanding yet a tiny bit vulnerable, the kind of look he must have had to practice in the mirror to perfect.

It always worked, and right now was no exception. _Damn._ How could someone so much smaller and younger have that much power over him? That was another thing; even if it was far from the first time he'd done anything with Cheren, his age and size remained a constant worry for Alder.

"I don't wanna break you in half," he said; Cheren's Sexy Look turned into a Cranky Look.

"For Arceus's sake! You always worry about that, I'm not _that_ much smaller than you!" he snapped. He was more than a whole head smaller than Alder, no matter how "big" he tried to act.

"Sue me for showing a little concern for my protègè," the Champion said blithely. Cheren sighed.

"You _know_ I can handle you," he insisted. "Stop making excuses to prolong the inevitable." Again, he flashed the Sexy Look, grinding himself against Alder once more. That was it; Alder stepped away from the tree and pressed Cheren into the ground, Cheren somehow managing to get their clothes out of the way without breaking from the embrace. Even on the bottom he was demanding, locking his legs even more tightly around Alder's hips as Alder entered him with a swift thrust.

"Don't you _dare_ hold back," Cheren growled softly, the words that used to make Alder so nervous were becoming a turn-on. They moved frantically against one another; Cheren's nails dug into Alder's back as he came, Alder finishing just a few moments later.

He rolled onto his back, pulling the teen with him.

"Well, what do you know?" he laughed. "You were right!"

Cheren smirked against his mentor's bare chest.

"Naturally."


End file.
